The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×hiemalis, commercially known as Elatior Begonia, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BBREDBADA’.
The new Begonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new freely branching Begonia plants with attractive flower color.
The new Begonia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in December, 2006 of a proprietary selection of Begonia×hiemalis identified as code number 201138-12, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Begonia socotrana, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Begonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in May, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijsenhout, the Netherlands since the autumn of 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.